This invention relates to an automatic bench tool for automatic application of labels to wires, cables, or other elongate articles.
In the past, labels have been applied to elongate articles such as wires and cables by way of applicators requiring cumbersome, noisy hydraulic or high-pressure air lines. Further, several problems have burdened the efficiency of such applicators. For example, previous label applicators have required the operator to manually handle the labels during application. This results in skin oil and dirt contamination of labels. Label contamination also may cause flagging and an end product having an unfinished appearance. The present applicator requires no such manual handling and therefore produces a clean, finished product. Additionally manufacturers using prior art applicators typically allocate more than fifteen seconds to manually apply one standard label. The applicator of the present invention can complete the process in less than half the time, thus providing an increase in productivity and reduction in labor costs.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new method and apparatus for wrapping labels around elongate objects and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus that quickly and efficiently wraps labels around elongate objects such as wires, cables and the like.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that may be used with elongate articles of various diameters.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide and apparatus and method that produces a finished product having minimal flagging or other undesirable characteristics.